memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Commonwealth Members
In 2378, the Imperial Commonwealth of Planets consisted of at least 180 member worlds spread over eight thousand light-years, with a total population of approximately 900 billion citizens and subjects. Most current members of the Commonwealth were former or prospective members of the Federation while it existed, with some exceptions. The admission policy of the Commonwealth commonly regards whole species when considering membership, and a planet was usually expected to be unified under a single common government before it could be granted membership status. Founding Members Similarly to how the United Federation of Planets was founded in 2161, the Imperial Commonwealth of Planets was established by the agreement of these four members: ;Terra : Homeworld of the Humans and capital planet of the United Empire of Solvada. Nominal host and ruling power of the Commonwealth. ;Andoria : Homeworld of the Andorians and capital planet of the Andorian Kingdom. ;Tellar Prime : Homeworld of the Tellarites and capital planet of the Tellarite Technocracy. ;Vulcan : Homeworld of the Vulcans and capital planet of the Vulcan High Command. Standard Members The following list includes members of the Imperial Commonwealth of Planets which are known to have full voting status on the Commonwealth Assembly. ;Algolian Homeworld : Homeworld of the Algolians. ;Angosia III : Homeworld of the Angosians. ;Antede III : Homeworld of the Antedians. ;Antica : Homeworld of the Anticans. ;Arbazan Homeworld : Homeworld of the Arbazan. ;Arcadian homeworld : Homeworld of the Arcadians. ;Ardana : Homeworld of the Ardanans. ;Ariolo homeworld : Homeworld of the Ariolo. ;Aurelia : Homeworld of the Aurelians. ;Benzar : Homeworld of the Benzites. ;Betazed : Homeworld of the Betazoids. ;Bolarus IX : Homeworld of the Bolians. ;Bzzit Khaht homeworld : Homeworld of the Bzzit Khaht. ;Cairn homeworld : Homeworld of the Cairn. ;Caitian homeworld : Homeworld of the Caitians. ;Catulla : Homeworld of the Catullans. ;Coridan : Homeworld of the Coridans. ;Delta IV : Homeworld of the Deltans. ;Efrosian homeworld : Homeworld of the Efrosians. ;Gideon : Homeworld of the Gideon and the Gideon Council. ;Grazerite homeworld : Homeworld of the Grazerites. ;Haliia : Homeworld of the Haliians. ;Hekaras II : Homeworld of the Hekarans. ;Kasheeta homeworld : Homeworld of the Kasheeta. ;Kesprytt III : Homeworld of the Kesprytt and the Kes and Prytt governments. ;Ktaris : Homeworld of the Ktarians. ;Peliar Zel II : Homeworld of the Peliar Zel natives. ;Rigel IV : Homeworld of the Rigellians. ;Risa : Homeworld of the Risians. ;Selay : Homeworld of the Selay. ;Xelatian homeworld : Homeworld of the Xelatians. ;Zakdorn Homeworld : Homeworld of the Zakdorn. ;Zaranite homeworld : Homeworld of the Zaranites. Associates The following list includes governments and worlds which are known to have accepted associate status with the Imperial Commonwealth of Planets, specifically having received a declaration of alliance and protection from the Emperor, but having no voting rights within the Assembly. ;Bajor : Homeworld of the Bajorans. ;Ba'ku homeworld : Homeworld of the Ba'ku. ;Evora homeworld : Homeworld of the Evora. ;Haven : Homeworld of an unknown humanoid civilization. Category:Imperial Commonwealth of Planets